The Rose That Couldn't Bloom
by Aira Howell
Summary: Marley Rose has a secret. It never mattered before, but now that her past is coming back to haunt her, it could destroy the very girl who Marley has tried to be; forgiving. Follow her through a tale of past loving and future flames, as she tries to cope with things no teenage girl should go through. Will she survive, or lose who she is along the way...


Demi Lovato - Mistake

When you're invisible, it's hard. Because no one can see you, no one cares. It was a feeling that I was used too by now. I'll have to admit, ever since joining glee club, I had become a little less invisible to my friends there, but they still forget about me from time to time. Even yesterday, Sam walked right into me. For a while, when I first joined, everyone noticed me. I was the shiny new toy that everyone wanted to play with, the 'New Rachel' who would take them to glory at sectionals...that was obviously complete bull. Even back then, before I knew I had let the team down, I was sure I was going to. I guess I'm just that kind of person. The kind that manages to screw everything up.

It got better for a while. I had my boyfriend Jake, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. He was charming, handsome, and tried to be a better person, for me! But you know what they say; a tiger can't change his stripes. We'd only been dating for a bit and then he cheated on me with some cheap slut. No matter how many times someone told me it wasn't my fault, I knew it must have been. Why else would he have done it?

Today was the first glee club meeting after the break up. I was dreading seeing Jake, but I knew I had to try and look strong, even if I didn't feel it. Everyone else would find out then too, if they didn't know already. News had a way of getting round fast. I took a deep breath. I could do this.

Trying to think happy thoughts, I walked into the choir room. I was the only one in there, apart from Blaine. He was sat crossed legged on the piano stall, shuffling through some sheets of music.

"Hey!" I said in my cheeriest voice as I passed Blaine. I stopped to talk to him, but he was so engrossed he didn't even answer me. "Okay then," I muttered, before going over and taking a seat in the front row.

A few minutes later Tina and Sam came in. "Hey Blaine." said Sam.

Immediately Blaine looked up from the music and greeted them with a smile. "Oh, hey guys." They then began an entire conversation about music for nationals.

_Typical_. I thought.

In the next ten minutes everyone began to file in. The last person in was the only person who even glanced my way was Jake, and that was only to give me a bitter stare. He walked over to the seat furthest away from mine and sat down. It was such a clear statement. No one noticed me before, but they did now. Questioning looks went between everyone. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking: What's going on between Jake and Marley?

I could practically feel Tina's eyes boring into the side of my head.

I sighed irritably and rolled my eyes. I found it so ironic how everyone was only interested in me when it was obvious something bad was going on.

"What?" I snapped at Tina when she didn't tear her eyes away.

Tina, and everyone for that matter, looked shocked that I'd actually snapped at someone. It was a rare occurrence.

"Nothing," said Tina, putting her hands up.

I rolled my eyes again. "Please. I know what you're thinking."

"And what's that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I could so tell where she was going with this.

"You're thinking 'why are you and Jake sitting so far apart? Did something happen?" I said, mimicking her voice. "Well here's the answer: it's none of your business."

"Marley!" said Blaine with wide eyes. "no need be harsh."

It was right then that Mr Shue walked in.

"Hey guys," he began, but he stopped when he saw our faces. "What's going on?"

"Little miss goody two shoes seems to have some pent up anger in that oversized body of hers." Said Kitty giving me one of her pointed looks. I immediately looked to the ground. There was no need to drag Mr She into this.

"Well Marley, if you have something you want to express, fell free to come up and sing." Said Mr Shue. "That's the point of glee club. Express your emotions in song."

Normally I didn't like drawing people's attention to my problems, but after seeing the petrified look on Jake's face I decided a revelation was exactly what this glee club needed.

"Okay Mr Shue." I said getting up from my chair. I turned round to face the rows of seats, everyone's faces expectant. "Hit it."

"Now that I am thinking sober  
Don't you try to get no closer  
I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive

Looking in the rear view mirror  
Everything is so much clearer  
Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye."

"The lights flashing, giving me all the danger signs  
Someone to save, to save but it don't work that way."

"Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written on your face  
You know you made it, your greatest mistake."

"Why you lookin' at me, spittin' the same old line  
Tryin' to creep back, ain't no flippin' my mind  
Don't you get it by now  
The story's over, over  
Still callin' my name outside my house  
I'm hittin' the switch, watch the lights go out  
Watch the lights go out."

"I hope you ache, ache, ache, ohh, ohh oh  
I hope you ache, ache, ache, ohh, ohh oh (ohhh)  
Yeah, yeah-yeah."

"Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna to call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls  
Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it, written on your face  
You know you made it, your greatest mistake."

I finished my song with a sad but bitter look at Jake. Now everyone knew and I'm pretty sure they could guess what his mistake was. I could practically feel the tension growing in the room. Tear came to my eyes; I was so stupid to think someone could actually love me.

"Sorry Mr Shue. I have to go." I ran over to my seat and grabbed my bag before bolting out of the room. It was too hard being in there.

When lunch rolled around, I had no idea what to do. I normally sat with the glee lot, but so did Jake. I didn't want to be one of those girls who lost all of her friends just because she broke up with her boyfriend, but I really didn't want to be around Jake.

I let out a sigh of relief when I entered the cafeteria, however, because Jake was not at the glee table. IN fact, he was the only one absent. With a slight new sense of happiness, I walked over to the table. I was nervous about seeing them after the previous meeting, but I could deal with it. Hopefully.

As I approached the table, everyone stopped talking. "Hey guys." I said cautiously as I sat down. "What's going on."

No one answered. I realized it was because they were most likely talking about me before I sat down. "Well, if no one's going to speak, I can go sit somewhere else." I began to get up but Blaine grabbed my arm.

"No, Marley, we're sorry. We just thought that after this morning, you know..." he trailed off, not sure how to finish. I gave him a kind smile and sat back down. "It's okay."

Everyone smiled at me. But then their smiles dropped. "Oh dear." Mumbled Tina. She was looking at something over my shoulder.

"W-what is it?" I asked, but just as I was about to turn around Sam but an arm around my shoulders, forcing me to look forward.

"Nothing. Let's talk about music!"

I laugh at his silly excuse and craned my neck so I could see what they didn't want me to.

Jake had just walked in, with his arm around Bree, the slut that he had slept with. When I saw them, I felt like someone had taken my heart and squeezed it with an iron fist. How could he have moved on (or should I say back on) with her so quickly?

I turned back around and gave the others what I hoped resembled a smile. "Are you okay?" asked Sam, his arm still around me.

"I'm fine." I lied. I didn't get why it hurt so much. Disappointment and hurt was something I was used to. I guess being disappointed by someone you thought cared about you just hurts a lot more. I could safely say that one of the reasons it hurt so bad, was because it was what happened the last time I fell in love.


End file.
